In recent decades a medical technique has been developed for applying electrical pulses to the skin of a patient, at locations selected in accordance with the precepts of the ancient art of acupuncture, but without using the traditional needles that pierce the skin. The theory and technique of this development were described in my recent book entitled "THE THEORY OF APPLIED ELECTROACUPUNCTURE", by Dr. Thomas W. Wing, published Jan. 27, 1976 by O-Matic, Inc., 902 East Holt Avenue, Pomona, California 91767. A number of articles relating to electroacupuncture have also appeared in recent issues of the American Journal of Acupuncture, published at 1400 Lost Acre Drive, Felton, California 95018.
Instruments heretofore available for carrying out electroacupuncture treatments have included a pair of movable electrodes, which must be handled by the attending doctor, one being provided for the return current path and the other being provided as the active electrode for applying an electrical pulse to selected points on the skin of the patient. Many patients are now able to treat themselves, acting under instructions from their doctor. A need has therefore arisen for an electroacupuncture instrument that is specifically designed for self-treatment.